Tanpa Batas
by Zidane Lockhart
Summary: Aku hanyalah wanita hina yang berlumuran dosa, aku hanyalah sesosok jiwa yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan dunia dan tidak tahu caranya merangkak menuju permukaan untuk melihat cahaya. Hidupku penuh kesesatan, sampai akhirnya dia datang dalam kehidupanku. Dia yang dengan ikhlas mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku keluar dalam kegelapan./AU/Islamic Content./


**Tanpa Batas**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Angst**

 **Pair: [Hinata H. x Naruto U.]**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Oneshot, AU, sudut pandang orang pertama (full Hinata P.O.V), Islamic content.**

 **Summary: Aku hanyalah wanita hina yang berlumuran dosa, aku hanyalah sesosok jiwa yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan dunia dan tidak tahu caranya merangkak menuju permukaan untuk melihat cahaya. Hidupku penuh dengan kesesatan, sampai akhirnya dia datang dalam kehidupanku. Dia yang dengan ikhlas mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku keluar dalam kegelapan.**

" **Kepada mereka yang rindu akan kebahagiaan, renungan ini untukmu."**

* * *

 _Hidup adalah sebuah cobaan, hidup di dunia hanyalah persiapan untuk menghadapai kehidupan selanjutnya, kehidupan yang kekal._

 _Hidup mewah, hidup diantara barang-barang yang berkelas adalah dambaan bagi setiap insan wanita. Banyak para wanita diluar sana yang berharap, dan bekerja keras agar hal tersebut dapat terwujud. Namun dari segelintir wanita, aku dapat dikatakan adalah wanita yang begitu beruntung. Kenapa? karena diriku terlahir dari keluarga ningrat. Ibu dan ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses, baik dalam maupun luar negeri._

 _Semenjak kedatanganku di dunia ini, aku tak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya 'kekurangan'. Semua kebutuhanku selalu terpenuhi, aku merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Setiap aku meminta suatu barang, keesokannya selalu hadir disampingku._

 _Dunia memang indah ya. . ._

 _Waktu ke waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya aku lulus SMA. Semua uang yang kumiliki selalu kuhamburkan untuk belanja bersama teman-temanku. Setiap ada barang yang menarik perhatianku, selalu kubeli tanpa memikirkan barang tersebut berguna atau tidak._

 _Itulah diriku._

 _Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, wanita yang terlahir dari keluarga ningrat dan tak pernah merasakan kekurangan._

 _Aku bangga terlahir dalam keluarga Hyuuga yang tak pernah merasa kekurangan, dan aku bangga memperkenalkan diriku pada dunia sebagai seorang Hyuuga._

 _Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai merasakan apa yang namanya 'kejenuhan'. Aku selalu merasa hidupku kosong, meskipun selalu merasa bahagia, tapi itu hanya sesaat._

 _Perasaan apa ini? kekosongan apa ini? batinku selalu merasa kosong. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu, aku terjerumus dalam kegelapan dunia._

 _Betapa bodohnya diriku saat menyadari hal itu. Aku yang dengan polosnya selalu berfikir jika diriku bermandikan cahaya, berfikir kelak nanti diriku selalu dilimpahi kebahagiaan. Ternyata semua itu hanyalah pikiran naifku!_

 _Aku malu kepada diriku sendiri. Aku malu kepada Allah, seorang hamba-Nya yang diberikan kenikmatan namun tak tahu caranya bersyukur. Aku merasa seperti. . . wanita hina. Yah, pada kenyataannya aku memang wanita hina._

 _Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak tahu. Aku sudah terperosok terlalu dalam pada jurang kegelapan hingga aku berfikir sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi diriku untuk melihat cahaya-Nya._

 _Dosaku terlalu besar, sudah dilimpahkan banyak kebahagiaan namun tidak ada sedikit pun rasa syukurku pada-Nya, sudah dilimpahkan banyak uang namun sepeserpun tidak diberikan pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri, malu sekalih._

 _Ya Allah ampunilah segala dosaku, bimbinglah hambamu yang hina ini ke jalan yang benar. Itulah do'a yang selalu kupanjatkan sehabis shalat. Merenungkan diri setiap malam, memohon ampunan._

 _Hingga akhirnya do'aku didengar-Nya. Allah mengirimkan jawaban-Nya melalui orang yang tak kusangka._

 _Dia yang hadir dalam kehidupanku, dia yang mau melirikku, dan dia yang dengan ikhlas mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku keluar dalam kegelapan._

 _Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

 _Tik! Tik! Tik!_

Suara jam berdetak, menandakan bahwa waktu kita di dunia ini semakin berkurang. Bunyi berisik dari segelintir orang tidak membuat pendengaranku teralihkan dari bunyi jam.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Hari ini adalah hari dimana janji suci akan diucapkan. Hari dimana kedua insan saling bersatu, hari pernikahan.

Kutatap wajahku yang dipantulkan oleh cermin, wajah yang dulu kulihat hanya gumpalan kegelapan namun sekarang wajah yang penuh akan cahaya.

Entah berapa kali aku memanjatkan rasa syukurku pada-Nya. Wanita hina yang mendapatkan lelaki saleh. Begitu beruntungnya diriku.

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, pertama kali bertemu dengan calon suamiku, dan imamku kelak.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback On-**_

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Aku melangkah dengan gontai tanpa tahu arah tujuan, pikiranku kelap selalu terbayang-bayang akan dosa-dosaku. Berjalan diantara hiruk-piruk kerumunan banyak orang, membiarkan langkah kaki ini yang menuntunku.

Sampai akhirnya langkah kaki ini membawaku kedalam sebuah tempat yang sepi dan minim akan penerangan, "Dimana ini?" gumamku.

"Hahahaha lihat Kotetsu! Ada cewek cantik nyasar kemari!"

"Hehehehe kau benar Izumo, ayo kita _main_ dengannya."

 _Deg!_

Seketika jantungku berdetak kencang tatkala diriku mendengar sebuah suara laki-laki. Menengok kearah sumber suara aku melihat dua laki-laki dewasa dengan langkah gontai mendekat kearahku.

Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan dibuatnya, rasa takut menghinggapi diriku. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan ini, merasakan ketakutan.

 _Bruk!_

Aku terjatuh karena tubuhku tiba-tiba melemas. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan jantung yang berdetak kencang, keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk menjauh dari kedua laki-laki tersebut dengan cara menyeret tubuhku.

 _Tuk!_

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu dibelakang,

 _Deg!_

Sekali lagi, jantungku kembali berpacu dengan kencangnya. Keringat dingin semakin membasahi tubuhku, ketakutan ini serasa menelanku bulat-bulat. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat, tubuhku serasa disuntik obat pelumpuh, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ya Allah tolonglah aku!

Kulihat kedua laki-laki itu sudah berada didepanku. Wajah mereka merah dan mereka menggenggam sebuah botol ditangan. Astaga! Mereka sedang mabuk! Ini buruk!

"Jangan sok munafik cewek cantik, bilang saja jika mau _main_ dengan kami. Kami akan memuaskanmu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus pipiku.

Sontak aku pun berusaha untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahku. Namun apa dayaku? Aku hanyalah seorang wanita, tidak mempunyai tenaga. Berusaha memberontak namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ugh. . . to-tolong!" teriakku tergagap karena laki-laki yang tadi mengelus pipiku mencengkram leherku dengan kuat. Aku tak bisa bernafas, tubuhku semakin melemas.

Pandanganku mulai buram, kesadaranku mulai hilang saat cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat. Apa ini balasannya untuk wanita hina sepertiku? Ya, ini adalah balasan yang setimpal. Jika ini balasannya dari Yang Maha Esa maka aku hanya dapat pasrah dan ikhlas, meskipun itu berat.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan kembali mengelus pipiku, ini sudah terlambat. Aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk seperti ini. Apakah wanita hina sepertiku boleh berharap? Jika boleh, aku hanya ingin berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongku, terdengar egois memang.

 _Duagh!_

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar sebuah suara, entah apa itu. Dan juga tangan yang mencengkram leher dan mengelus pipiku sudah terlepas. Ada apa ini? mungkinkah ada seseorang yang menolongku? Entahlah. Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, kesadaranku telah hilang, aku pingsan dalam rasa penasaran.

* * *

Tik _! Tik! Tik!_

Aku mendengar bunyi jam yang berdetik, kesadaranku mulai kembali. Perlahan kubuka mataku, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Langit-langit yang berwarna putih adalah sesuatu yang pertama kulihat. _"Ini dimana?"_ batinku.

 _Deg!_

"Ugh. . ." aku berusaha bangkit namun tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. _"Astaga! Aku baru ingat! Peristiwa itu. . . peristiwa itu. . . apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? Apakah aku?"_ banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap dikepalaku, membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing. Dan juga aku tidak tahu dimana ini.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Aku sadar, aku berada disebuah kamar.

 _Deg!_

Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. Mungkinkah? Mingkinkah? Berbagai pikiran aneh kembali masuk kedalam otakku.

" _Alhamdulillah_ , kamu sudah sadar,"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara laki-laki dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berjalan mendekatiku. Sepertinya usianya tidak jauh beda dariku.

"Si-siapa kamu?" tanyaku ketakutan sambil berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Te-tenanglah nona, tadi aku mendengar suara minta tolong dan menemukanmu yang hendak diperkosa oleh preman-preman tadi. Aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kerumahku karena kau pingsan." Dia berucap dengan sedikit gugup. Kulihat ia membawa sebuah baskom yang berisi air dan handuk putih.

"Ja-jadi, kamu yang telah menyelamatkanku?" aku kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

Laki-laku itu mengangguk sambil duduk dikursi samping kasur yang kutempati.

"Te-terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati,"

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. _"Alhamdulillah,"_ ucapku dalam hati. Aku bersyukur karena Allah masih sayang padaku, sayang pada wanita hina sepertiku. Tanpa kusadari aku menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"E-eh? Me-menangis? Ti-tidak apa-apa," aku kaget, aku baru sadar kedua mataku mengeluarkan bulir bening. Segera kuusap air mataku dengan tangan.

"Jika kamu ada masalah, ceritakan saja. Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu,"

Aku kembali kaget. Aduh. . . betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak memperkenalkan diri kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan masa depanku, sekaligus menyelamatkan hidupku. "Namaku Hinata Hy-hyuuga," ucapku sedikit menunduk, tidak ada kebanggaan lagi saat memperkenalkan nama Hyuuga dihadapan orang lain. Yang kurasakan hanya. . . sedih.

"Hmm, nama yang bagus. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal." Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman.

" _Senyuman yang indah,"_ batinku. Sekarang aku mengetahui nama orang yang telah menyelamatkanku.

"Kembali ke awal, jika kamu ada masalah ceritakan saja," Ucap Naruto sambil menyimpan baskom berisi air dan handuk putih di meja, seperinya dia berfikir aku telah membaik.

Aku merenungkan diri, sepertinya tidak buruk juga untuk menceritakan masalahku pada Naruto, mungkin dia dapat membantuku dan mau menyelamatkanku dari dalam kegelapan. "Apakah. . . wanita yang hina dapat masuk surga?" Ucapku, "Sepertiku." Lanjutku dengan suara pelan.

Kulihat Naruto termenung sesaat sambil melihat keatas seperti menerawang. Tidak lama kemudian ia melihatku, "Kamu tadi bilang 'sepertiku'?" tanya Naruto padaku.

Aku tersentak kaget, ternyata Naruto dapat mendengar ucapan terakhirku. Kutundukkan kepalaku malu lalu mengangguk meng-iya kan.

"Begitu. . ." ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela lalu melihat langit malam. "Sejatinya, orang hina akan masuk neraka,"

" _Naruto benar, orang hina sepertiku memang pantas masuk neraka,"_ ucapku dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepala. Bulir bening kembali keluar dari mataku.

"Namun, orang yang mau bertobat masih diberi kesempatan oleh Allah untuk masuk surga," Ucap Naruto lagi membuatku menatap padanya, dia balik menatapku dengan senyuman, "Kamu masih punya kesempatan untuk bertaubat, _taubatan nassuha._ "

Aku kembali tersentak kaget, "Be-benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, dia lalu kembali menapa keluar jendela, "Semua orang pasti mempunyai kesalahan, baik itu kecil maupun besar. Namun, hanya segelintir orang yang mendapatkan _hidayah_ dari Allah. Orang-orang itulah yang paling beruntung,"

Aku kembali menunduk, "Apakah. . . aku termasuk orang-orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Jika kamu mau bertaubat dan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang dulu maka kamu termasuk orang yang beruntung," jawab Naruto. "Kamu tahu apa itu surga dan neraka?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Surga adalah tempat indah bagi orang yang beriman dan neraka adalah tempat buruk bagi orang yang tidak beriman," Jawabku.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum, "Itu benar, surga terdiri dari seratus tingkatan. Antara tingkat satu dengan yang lainnya berjarak seperti antara bumi dan langit. Dan tingkatan tertinggi adalah surga Firdaus, diriwayatkan oleh Abi Said Al-Khudri didalam _Hadist,_ " Jelas Naruto.

Aku hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Semua orang sudah mengetahui bahwa surga tempat yang indah dan neraka tempat yang buruk. Namun, hanya sebagian orang yang mengetahui hal-hal apa saja yang meliputi kedua tempat tersebut. Surga tempat yang indah namun diliputi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan, sedangkan neraka tempat yang buruk namun diliputi hal-hal yang menyenangkan ( _syahwat_ )." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Aku sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Naruto, "Ma-maksudmu?"

Naruto mengambil nafas sesaat lalu membuangnya, "Kamu pasti sudah tahu hal-hal yang menyenangkan didunia ini, maksiat, judi, mabuk, atau pun menghamburkan uang untuk bersenang-senang, itulah maksudku, itulah yang meliputi neraka. Dan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan didunia ini, seperti beribadah, sodakoh, zakat, shalat, kadang kita selalu melalaikan shalat dengan alasan malas, sibuk urusan dunia, maupun enggan bersodakoh dengan alasan 'untuk apa memberikan uang hasil jerih payah diri sendiri?' seperti itulah hal-hal yang meliputi surga. Pada akhirnya, penghuni neraka akan lebih banyak dari pada penghuni surga,"

Aku merenung, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. "Bi-bisakah. . . kamu membantuku u-untuk kembali ke jalan-Nya?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantu orang yang menyesali kesalahannya dimasa lalu," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, dia senang aku bertaubat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

"Sama-sama. Jika kamu sudah membaik aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tidak baik dua orang yang bukan _muhrim_ tinggal dalam satu atap rumah. Itu bisa menjadi fitnah."

"E-eh?!" aku kembali kaget, benar juga kata Naruto. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, tubuhku juga mulai membaik.

Setelah itu Naruto mengantarkanku pulang. Saat sampai dirumah, kedua orang tuaku khawatir karena aku pulang larut malam. Namun mereka sudah kembali tenang saat aku menceritakan semuanya.

Esok harinya aku meminta Naruto mengajarkanku mengaji. Hari demi hari kuhabiskan untuk mendekatkan diri pada sang _Ilahi_. Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku mulai tumbuh padanya. Naruto orang yang baik, dan aku. . . mencintainya.

Tapi. . . aku kembali mengingat masa laluku. Apa orang hina sepertiku pantas untuk bersanding dengan lelaki saleh seperti Naruto? Namun tanpa diduga Naruto melamarku, aku sangat bahagia dan kedua orang tuaku menerima lamaran Naruto.

Terima kasih banyak ya Allah karena telah mengirimkan lelaki saleh padaku.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback Off-**_

Seperti itulah kisahku saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto, dan aku juga mengetahui bahwa Naruto hanya sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat dia berusia 10 tahun. Aku tertegun akan kisah hidupnya yang penuh perjuangan. Hidup seorang diri namun tak terpengaruh akan gelapnya dunia.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan menjadi istri sekaligus ibu bagi Naruto. Aku akan menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"Hinata, Naruto sudah datang. Janji suji akan segera dimulai," Ucap Ibuku.

"Baiklah ibu, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana,"

"Jangan terlalu lama Hinata."

"Iya."

Aku kembali menatap wajahku dicermin, setelah itu kulangkahkan kaki ini keluar.

Pernikahan dimulai, janji suci telah diucapkan dan sekarang aku sah menjadi istri Naruto.

Dua tahun pernikahan kami, aku dikaruniai satu orang anak laki-laki. Wajahnya identik dengan wajah suamiku, Naruto memberi nama anak pertama kami dengan nama Boruto Uzumaki.

Lima tahun usia pernikahan kami, aku kembali dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan. Wajahnya identik dengan wajahku. Aku memberi nama anak kedua kami dengan nama Himawari Uzumaki.

Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang, tidak mewah namun diliputi rasa kasih sayang. Aku menerapkan ilmu agama pada kedua anakku sejak dini agar nasib mereka tidak sama seperti nasibku dimasa lalu.

Terima kasih Ya Allah karena sudah memberikan limpahan kebahagiaan padaku, kebahagiaan yang _hakiki_.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _Fic_ ini menjelaskan tentang apa sih hal-hal yang meliputi surga dan neraka.

Disini saya sedikit menekankan arti dari kalimat, "Orang yang menurutmu baik, belum tentu baik dimata Allah. Dan sebaliknya, orang yang menurutmu buruk, belum tentu buruk dimata Allah."

Hinata digambarkan wanita hina di _fic_ ini, namun belum tentu Allah menganggap Hinata sebagai orang yang buruk. Bisa saja Hinata melakukan kebaikan dimasa lalu, walau pun kebaikannya kecil namun Allah melirik itu.

Ingatkah kalian tentang cerita seorang pelacur yang memberi air minum pada anjing yang sedang kehausan dipinggir jalan lalu ia masuk surga karena kebaikan yang tergolong kecil itu? Nah seperti itulah.

 _Hidayah bagaikan cahaya yang muncul dalam kegelapan._

Sampai jumpa dilain waktu.

* * *

 **Zidane Lockhart**


End file.
